ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor
The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor is an American animated mystery-supernatural-comedy television series, being created by . It is produced by and Cartoon Network Studios and it airs on Cartoon Network since October 16th, 2015. Synopsis A brother and sister along with their sarcastic talking cat move into a mysterious mansion filled with supernatural beings and new friends. Characters Main *'Frank Woodson' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a shy teenager who discovers the mysteries of Mystery Manor. *'Emma Woodson' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Frank's older sister who is intelligent and cares for animals. *'Tyler the Cat' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a sarcastic talking cat who is Emma's pet. Supporting *'Professor Woodson' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a mysterious man who is Tyler and Emma's uncle and their TBD. *'Tiffany' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - the tough maid in Mystery Manor who is way more action-packed than what she lets on. *'The Friendly Banshee' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a friendly banshee who lives in Woodson's refrigerator. *'Alexis "Alex" LeStorm' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a bully who likes to torment Frank and Emma, often TBD. *'Julia Juneson' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a nerdish girl who gains a crush on Frank and later TBD. *'Theodore "Teddy" Blake' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a cool teenager who loves being cool. *'Harry the Gnome' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a magical gnome who lives in the Manor's gardens. *'Bella the Light Witch' (voiced by Kristin Chenoweth) - an ancient witch who believes in hope and peace. *'Ghosty' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a prankster ghost who TBD. *'Mayor Vanessa McCreep' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - the mayor of Blackburrow who is known for her creepy nature. *'Chief Adrian Cruise' (voiced by Steven Blum) - the head of the Blackburrow Police Department who TBD. * Antagonists *'Dr. Mad Stitches' (voiced by Keith David) - a mad scientist who seemly lives in the basement of the Mystery Manor. *'Madame Banshee' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a banshee who hates mankind. *'The Black Queen' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - a young, wicked and immortal queen. **'The Black Knight' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - an immortal knight who serves the Black Queen. *'The Dragon' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a vile and dangerous red dragon who TBD. *'Rodagog' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a orc who loves treasure and usually TBD. *'Maria the Dark Witch' (voiced by Kaley Cuoco) - Bella's cruel sister who believes in the exact opposite taking pleasure in chaos and hate. *'Mr. Conny' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a mysterious con-man who sells fake items to gain cash, often serving as an annoyance to Woodson. *'The Chimera' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a creature with numerous body parts who tries to TBD. *'Love Sucker' (voiced by Tom Kane) - a strange creature who turns people into loveless TBD. *'The Krampus' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Stephanie' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a spider-like monster who disguises herself as a teenage girl to get victims to eat. * Episodes See List of episodes. Crossover See Out of Normal Activity. Gallery Trivia *It is confirmed that Frank is 16, Emma is 20, Tyler is 3 (28 in human years), Professor Woodson is 42 and Tiffany is 36. *Emma is considered one of the most beautiful teenage females in the WarnerVerse, along with Alexis Doll, Ashton Paintders, Charlotte Painex, Miranda Phillips, TBD. * Cameos/easter eggs *In TBD, Professor Woodson mentions a giant pink demon, refering to Him. *In TBD, Tyler finds out a TBD belonging to Dee Dee. *In TBD, the Cowardly Dog reference * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2015 television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Man of Action Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2015 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas